In recent years, electronic devices requiring a user to insert a card, such as a memory card, into a card connector connected to the electronic device have become increasingly more popular. Examples of these types of electronic devices include cameras, personal computers, and portable telephones. Data is either recorded on the card from the electronic device or data is supplied from the card to the electronic device.
FIG. 13 shows an example of a conventional card connector 101 of this type (see JP2000-251025A). As shown in FIG. 13, the card connector 101 comprises a housing 110 that receives a card (not shown). The housing 101 includes a plurality of contact receiving grooves 111. A slider 120 is disposed on one side of the housing 110. The slider 120 is driven by a compression coil spring 121 that enables the slider 120 to eject the card (not shown) from the housing 110. The spring 121 has a rear-end portion fitted over a spring receiving projection 113 provided on a rear wall of the housing 110. A front-end portion of the spring 121 abuts against a rear-end surface of the slider 120.
The housing 110 further has a cam mechanism 130, which causes the slider 120 to stop in a first position and in a third or final position along a direction of card ejection. The cam mechanism 130 is constructed as a heart-shaped cam groove 112 and is formed in a vicinity of a card insertion opening of the housing 110. A cam rod 122 is shaft-supported by the slider 120 and follows the cam groove 112.
When the slider 120 is in the first position, the card insertion has been completed, and the card (not shown) is in contact with contacts (not shown) arranged in the contact receiving grooves 111. When the card (not shown) is pushed further into the housing 110, the slider 120 is driven in the direction of card ejection by the spring 121. The slider 120 is caused to stop in the third position by the cam mechanism 130, and the card (not shown) is ejected.
Although the card connector 101 has a reduced width and height, since the cam groove 112 is formed in a vicinity of the card insertion opening in the housing 110, it is difficult to reduce the depth (direction of card insertion and ejection) of the card connector 101. Additionally, the card connector 101 is not formed with a locking member. Thus, the card (not shown) can not be locked in the housing 110 when it is completely inserted or prevented from slipping-out of the housing 110 when it is ejected.
FIGS. 14A–14B show an example of another conventional card connector 201 (see JP2002-270299A). The card connector 201 comprises a housing 210 that receives a card (not shown). The housing 210 includes a plurality of contact receiving grooves 211. A slider 220 is disposed on one side of the housing 210. The slider 220 is driven by a compression coil spring 214 that enables the slider 220 to eject the card (not shown) from the housing 210. A rear-end portion of the spring 214 is fitted over a spring receiving projection 213 provided on a rear wall of the housing 210. A front-end portion of the spring 214 contacts a wall surface 223 of the slider 220.
A cam mechanism causes the slider 220 to stop in a first position and a third or final position along a direction of card ejection. The cam mechanism is constructed in the form of a heart-shaped cam groove 212 and is formed in a vicinity of a card insertion opening in the housing 210. A cam rod 221 is shaft-supported by the slider 220 and follows the cam groove 212. A locking member 222 is attached to the slider 220 and locks the card (not shown).
In the card connector 201, when the slider 220 is in the first position, the insertion of the card (not shown) has been completed. In this state, the card (not shown) is locked by the locking member 222. During ejection of the card (not shown), the elastic properties of the locking member 222 temporarily hold the card (not shown), so that the card (not shown) is prevented from inadvertently slipping-out of the housing 210.
Because the card connector 201 includes the locking member 222, the card (not shown) can be locked in the housing 210 when it is completely inserted and prevented from slipping-out of the housing 210 when it is ejected. However, although the card connector 201 has a reduced width and height, since the cam groove 212 is formed in a vicinity of the card insertion opening in the housing 210, it is still difficult to reduce the depth (direction of card insertion and ejection) of the card connector 201.
It is therefore desirable to develop a card connector that has a reduced width, height, and depth that can be used, for example, in compact electronic devices, such as portable telephones.